


Beneath the Gilded Head and Iron Palm (Art)

by SgtGraves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtGraves/pseuds/SgtGraves
Summary: My last piece for Captain America Reverse Big Bang! What a trip!! Check out the story by CaptainHoney and look for them on tumblr @http://grandmastattoo.tumblr.com/





	Beneath the Gilded Head and Iron Palm (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainHoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHoney/gifts).



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Beneath the Gilded Head and Iron Palm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938541) by [CaptainHoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainHoney/pseuds/CaptainHoney)




End file.
